


The Prancing Pony

by Veronikaky



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bilbo is So Done, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Sassy, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Slash, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin-centric
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronikaky/pseuds/Veronikaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins decide di prendersi una pausa dalla sua perenne nullafacenza ed esce a prendersi un drink al Puledro Impennato; ed è proprio lì che incontra, per la prima volta, Thorin Scudodiquercia</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prancing Pony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naripolpetta (mofumanju)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/gifts).



> questo scritto (?) è un mio personalissimo omaggio a Naripolpetta che, col suo Scent of Varnish, ha stravolto i miei pensieri.  
> Grazie !

Bilbo Baggins si aggirava per la cucina con fare da zombie, pestando il pavimento incerato coi piedi nudi e vagamente puzzolenti. Lasciava orme indesiderate sulla superficie tirata a lucido la mattina stessa mentre si grattava il capo perplesso. Arrestò l'avanzata nei pressi del frigorifero, rigorosamente triste, e si chinò con gli occhi tumidi e affossati dirigendo il naso allo scomparto delle bevande; desertico. Arresosi al fatto che probabilmente nessun liquido inebriante avrebbe potuto accarezzargli la faringe riarsa, trascinò la sua figura smorta nuovamente nella sua stanza.

“Ah, Dei Celesti!” si fece uscire dalla bocca insieme ad uno spiro di fiato dopo essersi stiracchiato come un gatto sulla sua scricchiolante sedia da lavoro; un lavoro che non era nemmeno tale , poiché scrivere fanfiction slash sulle sue pairing preferite non era - come dire - fruttuoso per lui. Tuttavia, si ritagliava, come pezzettini di carta colorata, quei momenti di tepore con se stesso dedicandosi ad una coppia tv che tanto l'aveva fatto crogiolare nelle sue vesti da fangirl, che nessuno – per grazia celeste - conosceva. Ah se lo sapesse Belladonna, la sua gioconda mamma che viveva intessendo le lodi del figlio laureato in lettere con lode; ma insomma, oramai viveva da solo e decise che infischiarsene era diventato il suo sport preferito oltre a quello di predisporre un penny dietro l'altro sulla scrivania e contarli finché non sopraggiungesse la giusta ispirazione. Batté a tutto spiano lo schermo del laptop sulla tastiera chiudendolo a portafoglio e si abbandonò ad uno sbadiglio pesante e molesto che perfino il gufo di legno appollaiato sulla mensola avrebbe voluto vivificarsi per volare via dalla finestra. Inarcò la schiena in avanti, il piede tamburellava erraticamente sul pavimento e i gomiti stanchi gli fecero da poggia mento : tutto ciò, solamente per dire a se stesso “mi ci vorrà un drink!”   
L'ozio improduttivo e il tempo che scorreva tedioso parvero essersi ammassati tutti in grembo al nostro Bilbo da fargli pesare il sedere. Non a caso, cambiava spesso il cuscinetto di rivestimento alla sedia perché i precedenti erano tutti volgarmente concavi al centro; deformati dal peso delle sue chiappe flaccide. 

 

Per abitudine, altra cosa assolutamente sbagliata nonché fedele a lui quanto il più pervicace dei parassiti , riprese a muoversi verso l'angolino cottura per farsi un caffè o un tè, se le meningi erano collaborative, dimentico del fatto che il motivo trainante costrettolo ad alzarsi dalla sedia era proprio quello di uscire a prendere un po' d'aria : sì, ma dove? Wellington , da capitale, era zuppa di posti appropriati dove poter consumare un sobrio aperitivo tardo pomeridiano, ma non per lasciarsi andare a qualche vizietto notturno. “Lascia Wellington e trasferisciti ad Aukland” gli consigliava sempre Ruggitoro - suo zio marpione - allungando le palpebre in un occhiolino “c'è tanta bella gnocca, non so se mi spiego” eloquente, la sapeva lunga quanto i peli che aveva sui piedi. Ma a Bilbo, di bella gnocca, non era mai importato un cazzo; ecco, appunto. E quindi si disse soddisfatto di vivere nella dispersione della megalopoli neozelandese, in cui si accontentava di essere un puntino insignificante in mezzo alla moltitudine di gente distratta dal proprio conto in banca o al massimo da quello del vicino. Si appuntò addosso un giubbotto grigio tortora e affondò i piedi in un paio di scarpette alternative, giusto ad evidenziare il suo essere apertamente omosessuale. Non voleva intralciare la morale di nessuno, in fondo, era pur sempre un ometto rispettabile come il suo buon vecchio padre, che - pace all'anima sua - se n'era andato con il dubbio saltellante nella testa dell'unico figlio ancora zitello a 35 anni. 

Come se qualcuno gli avesse letto nel suo squallido e limitato pensiero, gli vibrò il telefono in tasca facendo tintinnare le monete che aveva accuratamente scelto per la spesa del drink; Bilbo Baggins era estremamente oculato nella scelta delle bevande. Comunque, agguantò il cellulare e vide che il mittente inopportuno per le sue tasche, non era altri che Frodo, suo nipote adottivo, appagato abitante di Wellington a scapito di Aukland, ma solo perché lì aveva il suo bel college e i suoi amici inseparabili che gli procuravano fighe a profusione : si chiedeva Bilbo, con l'invidia che gli tendeva il labbro all'ingiù, come mai una tale fortunata compagnia non fosse capitata anche a lui.   
Zio, dici sempre che vieni a trovarmi, ma non ti fai mai vedere. Frodo Baggins, a differenza di Bilbo, si era trovato un impiego part-time ; qualcosa che gli permetteva di racimolare una piccola sommetta a fine mese in modo da pagarsi le spese più disparate. Lavorava al Puledro Impennato presso Omorzo Cactaceo ,come barman : una scusa come un'altra per rimorchiare.   
L'invidia crebbe di nuovo, ma si spense subito immaginando di barcamenarsi tra bevande e gente maleducata che lo faceva giravoltare a suo piacimento solo per guardargli il sedere. Eh no, non era proprio per lui fare il barista, tuttavia, un salto poteva davvero farlo : in auto era un quarto d'ora e a piedi ci avrebbe impiegato il doppio dei minuti, sebbene una bella sgranchita gli avrebbe permesso di disperdere le calorie della torta di mele. Ovviamente, optò per l'auto. E che auto! Una cinquecento rossa scolorita, poiché di seconda mano; Fiat, perché - si sa - italiano all'estero fa figo, fa stile e l'impianto a gas gli faceva sollevare la mente già scottante al pensiero di tutte le bollette compreso l'affitto escluso dalle provvigioni mensili. Serrò ben bene il suo appartamento e si immise alla guida dell'auto : fiero, come se stesse guidando una BMW di classe A. 

Quando giunse al parcheggio retrostante non potette fare a meno di notare una Kawasaki ninja 300 nera opaca : bellissima ; gli si sciolsero gli occhi solamente al guardarla. Si premurò di non tamponarla con il muso della sua auto e , abbandonato il proprio veicolo, si concesse un'occhiata d'ispezione alla moto elegante : c'era ancora la chiave inserita, ma ciò che attirò Bilbo fu il curioso portachiavi in legno, a forma di scudo, che francamente stonava con cotanta austerità. 'Che carino' pensò ed entrò nel bar. Per essere appena le 20, il locale era gremito di gente: gli scalini che lo conducevano verso il basso erano inerpicati da quindicenni già ciucche e pronte all'uso, con bottiglie di birra semivuote e le gambe scosciate. “Tuo padre lo sa che i compiti li fai qui?” domandò inacidito ad una testolina bionda dall'aria sfatta e la bocca pregna di alcool. “Argh” gemette di disgusto quando in risposta non ricevette altro che un cortese dito medio. A fatica, si fece spazio tra la farragine di gioventù già su di giri per qualche sorso illegale e, improvvisamente, sentì il campanello della vecchiaia suonargli nelle orecchie. 

“Zio!” Eccone un altro che gli sbuffava in faccia la freschezza della gioventù. “Ce ne hai messo per arrivare, che cosa ti servo?”

“Mah, non lo so Frodo, qualcosa di dissetante e leggero” interloquì sgomitando tra due tizie imbellettate e schifosamente obbrobriose “non vorrei trovarmi come quelle ad elemosinar passaggi” aggiunse sarcastico inclinando il capo verso le ragazzine che aveva bacchettato a voce poc'anzi. 

“Oh ma certo, del sidro analcolico ti va bene?” Gli occhi del ragazzo scintillavano per quanto fossero vividi: l'azzurro chiaro delle iridi illuminava il locale concorrendo con le luci stroboscopiche che facevano girare la testa insieme agli alcolici.

“Direi che va bene” assentì Bilbo incollando le mani alla superficie del bancone imbrattata di gocce zuccherate e sciroppi variopinti.

Accerchiò distrattamente le dita attorno al drink facendo ruzzolare la cannuccia spessa e verde tra i cubetti e il liquido limaccioso 'che bevanda da sfigato' ma era quella assolutamente adatta a lui. “E' carino qui, me lo descrivesti più come un posto per malavitosi, sai gente brutta...” civettuolo, abbassò la voce di una tonalità accompagnandola ad una fuoriuscita d'occhi. 

“Oh e lo è” convenne il giovane nipote agitando le mani sullo shaker “per esempio, quel tipo seduto lì in fondo, ti ha adocchiato da quando sei venuto qui al banco” e pilotò il capo castano e riccioluto verso un tavolo per due invitando suo zio a seguirlo con lo sguardo . Bilbo Baggins si voltò proprio nel preciso istante in cui un motociclista con gli occhi di falco stava regalandogli la sua attenzione. Un guizzo bollente gli ustionò lo stomaco e risalì su per l'esofago a tagliargli a metà la faccia in un sorrisetto da puttanella consapevole . Era, come dire, compiaciuto e cercò di assumere una posa quantomeno aggraziata buttando all'infuori il culo, credendola la parte migliore. Il tipo dagli occhi di ghiaccio, con il giubbino di pelle, stava rollando una sigaretta cacciando appena fuori la lingua passandola su quel pezzo di carta velina come se la stesse spiattellando sulla striscia tirata in cui si erano ridotte le labbra di Bilbo. 

“Chi è quello?” chiese tentando di mascherare la temperatura della voce che era salita insieme alla feniletilamina nel sangue. 

“ Non lo so, non si è mai visto da queste parti. Ho sentito qualcuno salutarlo col nome di Scudodiquercia , ma chissà, sarà forse un nome in codice....” abbozzò confuso quanto dispiaciuto di deludere lo zio “... forse viene da est” concluse Frodo poco sicuro di quel che stesse dicendo sfregando un pezzo di stoffa attorno al bicchiere di vetro per pulirlo dagli aloni. 

“Forse viene da est” ripeté Bilbo rincitrullito, magari per convincersi che quella era la risposta giusta. Picchiettò un fazzolettino gentilmente sulla bocca ticcosa e si allontanò dal banco anonimo per assecondare le sue curiosità latenti. Ebbe un brivido di eccitazione passando accanto al tavolo da biliardo: sentì i suoi occhi orbitare esattamente come quelle palle numerate, che poi si nascondevano nei buchi del tavolo segnando un punto. Chissà se lui avrebbe mai segnato un punto con quell'uomo. E si sedette su uno sgabello di legno a ridosso di una colonna di legno adorna di foto e cartoline; il bicchiere sbrinato nella mano, si fece più scivoloso e , col ginocchio accatastato contro l'altro, trattenne la vergogna crescente nelle sue parti basse. Rubò un'altra occhiata maliziosa al motociclista, al quale, fece disegnare un ghigno di puro sollazzo sul volto impreziosito di villi folti. Quest'ultimo si alzò portandosi verso di lui. 'Cazzo' esclamarono all'unisono le budella di Bilbo Baggins. Mai, nella vita, pensò che una piccola fuga serale in uno schifo di bar gli avrebbe fatto dono di una tale conquista : due gambe lunghe vestite di muscoli – dapprima - e di stoffa jeansata - poi - che incominciava a stringersi nella piega dell'inguine proprio dove faceva capolino un bozzo notevole che intralciava l'incedere spedito dell'uomo. Gli occhi di Bilbo si fermarono lì, tramortiti dall'ondata di desiderio che gli travolgeva i nervi, non ebbe né il coraggio né la forza di alzarli ulteriormente.

“Conosci per caso un Gandalf ? Il Grigio, si fa chiamare” Se gli avesse chiesto il suo nome non avrebbe saputo rispondere ugualmente; con quella voce baritonale da porno attore navigato non ricordò nemmeno perché si era seduto lì. 

“Mhm in realtà no, non conosco nessuno con quel nome” rispose col viso chiazzato di rosso e il fumo della vergogna che gli fischiava dalle orecchie.

“Lo sto aspettando da quasi un'ora..” precisò l'omone irritato quanto la pelle di Bilbo. 

“Oh che gente, in fondo ognuno fa come vuole, no?” Doveva proprio ammettere a se stesso che, con gli uomini, non ci sapeva proprio fare. Tuttavia, il rimpasto organico dinnanzi a quell'uomo era quantomeno comprensibile.

“Già...” l'omaccione lo guardava dall'alto al basso, con la fronte aggrottata e coi capelli corvini che gli scendevano appena sulle spalle : santi Valar, ma da dove era sbucato fuori questo.

“Magari posso aiutarti a chiedere in giro” si propose Bilbo esitante e imbarazzato come una sedicenne brufolosa al cospetto del più gettonato della scuola.

“No , non mi serve il tuo aiuto, in effetti ho sbagliato a chiedere” Nelle vene gli scorreva più antipatia che sangue, ma poteva permetterselo.

“in effetti” echeggiò Bilbo desolato dalla dipartita dell'uomo che gli volse le spalle per ritornare a sedersi. E proprio mentre l'aria iniziò a circolare nei polmoni, temette di strozzarsi quando i suoi occhietti da lince schizzarono sul culo del motociclista. 'Oh Eru!'   
Il respiro iniziò a mancargli, sentiva la bocca prosciugarsi e le sinapsi impazzire tra loro. Era un completo disastro, per non parlare della potente erezione, che era in corso d'opera nelle sue mutande, castigata dalle cosce che non sapevano più come stringersi. Stava subendo una tortura bella e buona, il povero Baggins, e convenne con se stesso che per non esplodere lì ,davanti a tutti , urgeva una visitina alla toilette. 

'Che sollievo, non è occupato' si chiuse nel bagno insieme ai suoi pensieri osceni, che rimbalzavano tutti sul corpo dell'uomo glaciale e affascinante. La sua piccola mano tremante fece scivolare la zip all'ingiù, liberando il glande lucido e arrossato che chiedeva vendetta. Sapeva che sarebbero bastate poche lisciate verso l'alto per schizzare prepotentemente contro la mattonella che, nella sua mente, aveva la faccia del tipo antipatico. Un miagolio soffocato gli uscì di scatto dalle labbra ormai morse dal proprio impeto assieme ad una condensa di fiato che avrebbe voluto tanto essere il suono di un nome.   
Tirò lo sciacquone e sistemò alla meglio il pasticcio che aveva creato dalla vita in giù. Inspirò tutta l'aria e uscì dal bagno.

“Mi chiamo Thorin, comunque” borbottò il sogno erotico di Bilbo che ora sostava sull'andito a braccia conserte “sai, per le volte successive” aggiunse malandrino. 

Il povero Baggins temette per la sua stessa vita pensando che , probabilmente, quel fusto l'aveva spiato mentre si stava dando piacere. Voleva aprire la bocca per dire qualcosa - qualunque cosa pur di scagionarsi - ma la vergogna gli fece slogare la mascella. Fuggì da lì come un ladro urtando distrattamente un uomo anziano con cappello e bastone “M- m mi scusi” farfugliò appena, e sgattaiolò verso casa col nome di Thorin impiantato nel cervello.


End file.
